1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a developer cartridge.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic method is a method of obtaining an image by developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of an electrostatic latent image holding member (photoreceptor) using a toner containing a colorant, transferring an obtained toner image to a surface of a recording medium, and fixing the image with a heat roll or the like. Further, in order for the latent image holding member to form an electrostatic latent image again, a cleaning process is omitted in some cases when a transferred residual toner is depleted in a case where the transferred residual toner is cleaned or the like so that a spherical toner particle is used. A dry developer used for the electrophotographic method is largely classified into a single-component developer using a toner alone obtained by mixing a binder resin with a colorant or the like and a two-component developer obtained by mixing the toner with a carrier.